A lot to take in
by Rose-Aki
Summary: The different reaction from Lisa, Vince, Lola, Michael, Chase, Zoey and James after finding out about Logan and Quinn. Logan/Quinn


A/N: I wrote this in a timeline from the first person who finds out to the last one. With every character the parts get longer. Enjoy :)

* * *

 **Lisa**

Out of their friends Lisa was the only one present when Quinn and Logan confessed their true feelings for each other at prom. Never had she thought that Quinn and Logan would find together. These two were so different, Quinn scientist and genius and Logan the womanizer and rich pretty-boy.

Slowly Lisa approached the dancing couple.

"Hey, you two." They loosened their embrace and faced her now. "I saw what happened." At that she saw Quinn flinch and her eyes averted from hers nervously. Logan showed a different reaction, despite that Lisa knew he was nervous as well he lay an arm around Quinn and changed into a defensive demeanor.

"Let me be the first to congratulate you on your relationship."

Lisa saw how surprised both of her friends looked, clearly they had awaited that they would be made fun of. It took only a second before the scientist hugged Lisa with a big smile on her face.

"Thanks."

Logan only nodded at Lisa when Quinn released her.

"I'll leave you two to it now and search Michael." She smiled on last time at both of them before going her way. These two had surprised everyone tonight, but Lisa hoped everyone would see how good they were for each other and let them be.

* * *

 **Vince**

Vince together with Michael and Logan brought their respective dates back to their dorm. Chase and Zoey were still out catching up on everything that was their new found relationship. When Logan suddenly leaned down and kissed Quinn good night Vince was in shock. From Michael's chin dropping to the floor and Lola's disbelieving look he knew that they hadn't seen this coming either. Lisa looked surprisingly unaffected when she kissed Michael and left for her own room.

On the way back to their dorm the three guys were silent. A look at Michael let Vince know he was still too shocked to say anything, so Vince took it up on himself to ask the question that was on everyone's mind.

"So you and Quinn?"

"Got a problem with that?"

Logan already got defensive and Vince knew the reason for it. Quinn and Logan were an odd couple to say the least and they were probably both smart enough, Quinn anyway, to know how much abuse they would get from the other students for being together. No wonder Logan thought Vince would react that way.

"It's just weird." Vince finally said.

"Don't you think we know that." Now Vince was sure the anger management class Logan took had zero effect on him, but he could deal with that.

"Calm down, all I'm saying is that it will take time to get used to seeing you two like this together."

"That's all?" Logan really seemed surprised by Vince's reaction, what only made him smile wider. He wouldn't make fun of him for falling in love. Clearly that was only natural and he himself was in love as well, so they were no different.

"Yeah, it's fine by me." Now they stood in front of room 148. "Well I need to go left. See you guys tomorrow.

"Wait." When Vince turned around Logan gave him a clap on the back. "Thanks man."

Vince only nodded in understanding before going his way. This was the first time he really felt like Logan accepted him as a friend. Finally he could be a real part of the group and as a friend of Logan and Quinn he hoped they wouldn't let anything everyone might say get in their way of being happy together.

* * *

 **Lola**

"You are dating Logan?" Lola clearly was shocked about the news, but she recovered quickly, probably because she already lived too long at PCA to be shocked about the weird things happening there all the time. Other than Michael she wasn't speechless shocked, but raging screaming shocked. "Seriously Logan? Him of all the people you could go for?"

Quinn, who so far had let her scream for about ten minutes, finally spoke up.

"I love him."

Lola was stunned into silence by her words. Quinn Pensky, scientist, genius and just as tough as herself was saying she was in love with Logan Reese, jerk, womanizer and rich pretty-boy. That was a lot to take in, but after another minute wildly pacing around the room Lola finally sat down next to her friend. Quinn was serious, that she could clearly see and when he was so important to her she would at least try to understand why.

"Fine if it has to be Logan let me at least try to understand."

Lola could see the surprise in Quinn's eyes before she began to tell her how Logan had been there for her after her break up with Mark. She didn't go into much detail, but Lola could see her eyes light up when she spoke about Logan, something that had never happened when she had talked about Mark. The more Quinn told her the more Lola accepted that one of her best friends was indeed in love with Logan Reese and that the feeling was mutual.

"Okay okay that's enough. If I have to hear anymore about Logan and you making out I may actually throw up." Lola got a disapproving look from Quinn, but she could see the scientist wasn't really mad at her for her words. "Just let me ask you one last thing and then I'll let it go. Are you happy with him?"

"Yes." The bright smile and sparkle in Quinn's eyes would have answered Lola's question even without words.

"Alright I'll give that relationship between you and Logan a chance, but I'll keep a close eye on him."

When Quinn hugged her happily Lola thought that maybe for Quinn she could try to be a little nicer to Logan, well or at least only insult him once a day. She would give Quinn's and Logan's relationship a chance and she hoped everyone else could be as understanding as her.

* * *

 **Michael**

Both boys got ready for bed in silence, but when they lay in the dark Michael suddenly, rather loudly, spoke up.

"I can't believe it."

A second later Michael could hear movement and then the lights were back on and he could see an annoyed looking Logan sitting up in his bed.

"Really still? We said good night to the girls an hour ago."

A lot had happened this evening and Michael had trouble taking it all in. Out off all the shocking things that happened tonight, his driving teach not existing, Chase being back and finally together with Zoey and Mark running Stacey over with his car, the most shocking was still Quinn and Logan loving each other. Suddenly out of nowhere a memory entered his mind.

"So you weren't lying back then."

"No. We just started dating when we thought you found out."

"Wait wait wait that was four month ago. You two have been a couple since then?"

"A secret couple, yes."

There were two things shocking Michael the most. First of all Logan had a relationship, a serious relationship. That was definite new. Normally Logan went on a date with a girl and made out with her afterwards and that was it. That process repeated itself constantly and now he was in a long term relationship. Now that Michael thought about it Logan hadn't been on a date with a girl since forever.

The second shocking thing was with who he was in a relationship. Quinn Pensky, the scientist and genius of PCA. Logan and her were like fire and water, constantly bickering and not at all the least bit couple material. Considering that there was a question Michael had to ask.

"Why Quinn? I mean you two were never interested in each other like that and she isn't the type of girl you normally go for."

"I can't really explain it myself, but ever since we kissed I felt different about her. We tried to end things between us because we thought it was weird, but we couldn't. The next thing I know I was falling for her."

"It is weird." Michael agreed, but then he saw the look on Logan's face and realized something. "You're serious. You love her." A small nod was all he got in response. "Alright man it's cool, but no making out in front of me."

He saw Logan roll his eyes before he turned the lights off again. There was a moment of silence before Michael remembered something.

"Hey wait a minute. You never threw me a surprise birthday party." He could swear he heard Logan mutter an 'idiot' before slowly sleep settled over the two boys.

Michael's last thought before he drifted off to sleep was that even thought it was weird that Quinn and Logan were a couple now, he hoped everyone else would accept it as easily as he had.

* * *

 **Chase**

It was early in the morning when Chase got up. He still wasn't used to the time difference between England and California. Slowly he went to the lounge only to see Logan sitting there watching TV. Normally Logan slept in as long as he could, except when something was bothering him.

"Morning." Chase greeted and sat down on the couch next to his friend.

"Why are you awake this early?"

"The time difference and you?"

"I wanted to think." Logan revealed.

"A lot must have changed then. You and standing up early to think." He got an eye-roll from Logan for that. "No seriously what is bothering you?"

A minute of silence settled over them and Chase could clearly see that Logan was preparing himself for a negative reaction from him.

"I love Quinn and everyone knows it now."

Chase wasn't surprised easily, having seen many crazy things in his time at PCA, but this was a really shocking revelation.

"It seems I missed a lot while I was away. So you and Quinn got together at prom?"

Chase saw how Logan nervously ran his fingers through his hair. Clearly there was more to it when the always cool Logan Reese got so worked up about it.

"Not exactly. We became a couple four month ago, but kept it a secret because we knew how much abuse we would get for it. Yesterday I finally confessed to her and that in front of all the students."

It was obvious to Chase that Logan would never admit he was nervous, but he could see that Logan wasn't as focused on the TV as he wanted to make him believe.

"Do you regret it?"

"No of course not. I mean what I said, I love her. It's just that she has a reputation and I have one and other people might think it's weird."

"They probably will." Chase mused out loud, but immediately regretted doing that when he saw Logan's frowning face. "Not everyone will be okay with you two dating, but you can't always please everyone. You love her and I assume she loves you back?" Logan nodded and Chase continued. "So there is no problem. It took Zoey and me ages to find together, so stop complaining and be happy."

Logan seemed to think about his words before smiling at him.

"You know what Chase it's good to have you back."

Chase returned the smile and the two settled into a comfortable silence watching TV. Now that he was back and finally got together with Zoey he could only hope that everyone would stand behind Quinn and Logan like he did.

* * *

 **Zoey**

When Zoey came into her dorm room later on prom night she was still overwhelmed that Chase was back and she was now in a relationship with him. She thought all her roommates were already asleep by the time she entered, but she found Lola sitting on the couch reading a fashion magazine by dimmed light.

"So how was you date with Chase?"

"It was more like a catch up than a date, but it was great." Zoey smiled brightly and sat down next to her friend. However when Lola lay her magazine on the table and faced her with an untypical serious look she had a feeling that something was up.

"Did you know that Logan and Quinn are dating?"

"What?"

Lola shushed her pointing at the sleeping Quinn.

"I couldn't believe it either, but apparently they are a couple and that already for four month."

That was surprising, to say the least. Thinking about it a few things made more sense now, like the way Quinn had defended Logan in front of Lola or the way Logan reacted so jealous when Mark was mentioned.

"Well I just wanted to let you know so you aren't too surprised when Logan comes around tomorrow to take Quinn for breakfast."

With that Lola stood up and went to bed. Slowly Zoey got ready as well and lay down. Majority of her thoughts were still about Chase, but she was thinking about Quinn and Logan as well.

The next morning she woke up to Lola discussing something with Quinn. Good to know that a few things never changed.

"We have to straighten your hair and I have this cute little dress you can wear..."

"What is going on here?" Zoey interrupted Lola.

"I want to give Quinn a make-over, you know all eyes are going to be on her today."

Zoey sighed, it was really hard to convince Lola to stop when she had set her mind on doing something. However before she could intervene Quinn spoke up.

"I won't change anything. It's good as it is and Logan likes me the way I am." The last part was almost a whisper, but the girls still heard it.

"How do you know that? Not that I think you have to change your look, but Logan normally goes for..." Lola seemed to think about it. "...girls who show off their assets."

"He told me the day Mark broke up with me. You remember when I changed my look to compete with Brook?" Her friends nodded and Quinn continued. "Well he basically told me that I was pretty being myself."

"Fine, but let me at least help you find an outfit." Lola finally agreed.

While her two friends searched through their wardrobe Zoey couldn't believe that Logan was really the sweet guy Quinn described him as, that was until he stood in front of the door to get her.

"Hey babe, you look gorgeous."

Zoey could see the sincerity in his eyes and the love when he looked at Quinn. It seemed like he really cared about her and suddenly she knew what to do. She would support both of her friends no matter what others might say.

"Hey Reese, hurt her and I make sure the next time you wake up is in a hospital." Lola's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

Logan rolled his eyes and with an arm around Quinn's waist the two went out of the room.

All of them would try to be supportive, all in their own way. Seeing the couple leave Zoey could only hoped that everyone was as supportive as her.

* * *

 **James**

When James heard students talk about the newly discovered relationship between Quinn Pensky and Logan Reese the day after prom he could only smile. It didn't really surprise him. All the looks these two gave each other when they thought nobody was looking hadn't gone unnoticed by him. Suddenly the voices around him quieted down and James could see the reason for it. There going along the campus were Quinn and Logan. Even thought for others Logan looked as arrogant and cool as ever and Quinn as happy as most of the time James could see how tense both of them really were.

It was the first time they showed up together since the revelation of their relationship and clearly they were nervous. James thought that maybe he could help them out a little by showing them that all of their friends stood behind them, so he approached them.

"Hey Quinn, hey Logan are you going to breakfast?" When they nodded he continued. "Mind if I join?"

"Are you sure you want to? I mean not that we don't want you to, but isn't all this attention bothering you?" Quinn asked.

"Nah I'm used to it being around Logan all the time." James smiled.

"I can't deny I'm pretty popular and my good look is only adding to it." Logan smirked.

After Quinn punched him lightly the three started walking again.

"You don't seem as shocked as everyone else about us." Quinn observed.

"Well I suspected it for a while now."

"You did? How?" Logan clearly didn't saw that one coming.

"You weren't as unsuspicious as you thought you were, not to me at least. I mean maybe it was because I haven't known you guys for as long as your other friends and therefor was more neutral to your relationship. My final clue however was at Vacarros that was pretty obvious."

"Yeah." Quinn admitted.

"So how are you holding up with PCA students following you around campus?"

"Well Logan might be used to the attention..." Logan smirked at that, but didn't interrupted Quinn. "...but I'm not."

"Well you can't blame them. I'm just too good looking not to look at." Logan's smirk got wider, but than it melted into a gentle smile when he locked eyes with Quinn. "And you are beautiful too."

James smiled at that rare display of affection from Logan. It seemed he was really deeply in love with Quinn and now that they didn't need to hide it anymore he was showing it more openly. They were almost there when James spoke up again.

"If you ask me you shouldn't care what others think about you two being a couple. I mean I can see how happy you are together and that is all that counts."

Logan and Quinn shared a look before Quinn smiled at James.

"That is the smartest thing I ever heard."

"And she has to know, because I have the smartest girlfriend ever." Logan said proudly and pulled Quinn closer to himself.

When they sat down for breakfast and Quinn began to describe her newest Quinnvention James noticed the crowd around them slowly disappearing and he hoped that everyone could see what he saw, two people who were deeply in love with each other.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
